


蟹鲎之时

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hermit Crab!Jared, Hermit Crab!Jensen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介是：J2都是寄居蟹的一个海底大冒险的文，所有角色都不是人类，嗯……<br/>二次上传，初次上传的时间不太记得了，差不多是前年写的吧。以前发这个文的网站关站了，往AO3搬一下。<br/>清水无差。</p>
            </blockquote>





	蟹鲎之时

 

**第一章**

Jensen在珊瑚下坐着，死死盯着不远处的一个死鹦鹉螺和在螺壳周围不断来去的虾。他有点不耐烦，但是Danneel的动作已经算很快了，从她开始带着家族分解这个海螺的遗体到现在，只过了两天，现在螺壳里的肉只剩下最后一点，这群清洁虾眼看就能把螺壳搬空，而Jensen将带着他发现的新螺壳找个无人的地方躲起来换壳。

他并不是特别需要这个螺壳，现在的家他大概还能住半年，但是这只鹦鹉螺太漂亮了，螺口没有一点撞损，白壳上有典雅的红棕色条纹，和Jensen自己的颜色差不多。

他想要这个新家，他看到它的第一眼就想要，没人能阻止他。

“Danneel，你们还要多久？”他尽量让自己听起来客气又耐心，但是由于这是他五分钟内第三次问起这个问题，Danneel马上识破了他，她朝Jensen威胁性地挥了挥精巧有力的前螯，回答说：“宝贝，假如你想要的是那种充满螺肠的家，我们现在就能让你带着这个东西滚蛋，假如你想要里面干净点儿，你就闭嘴，乖乖等着。”

Jensen闭上了嘴，他可不想惹火Danneel。他绕到珊瑚后面，想跟海葵Chris聊聊天打发打发时间。这一片的海葵都挺喜欢他，有几株一直想要和他共栖，但是Jensen有点怪癖，他对自己的壳太在意以至于没法让别的东西附着在上面。

他刚走过一株枝状珊瑚转角，就被眼前的东西吓了一跳：有个巨大的家伙在他面前，正朝着东南方的Danneel和他的壳爬过去。

Jensen不自觉地畏缩了一下，因为老天，那家伙真大，他看起来像一座珊瑚礁，深褐色的前螯上带着白色的斑点。这家伙背着一个奇丑无比的巨大螺壳，壳上带着放射状的凸起，也是褐色的，这让这家伙看起来和他的家浑然一体，一整个深褐色的邪恶的家伙，和Jensen的新家比起来简直丑得不忍直视。

哦，操，Jensen的新家。

Jensen怒吼着跳了过去，他挡在那家伙和清洁虾之间，大家伙显然没看到Jensen，他被Jensen吓了一跳，Jensen趁热打铁，他站起来，挥舞着比较大的那一只右螯咆哮着说：“听着你这混蛋，我不知道你是从哪儿来的，我也不想管你愿意呆在哪儿，但是这个海螺壳是我的，你懂吗？你要是敢碰它一下，我就把你的螯一只只拆下来，再夹断你的眼睛！”

那个新来的显然被Jensen吓住了，他往后缩了一下，但是没有完全缩进壳里——老天啊他到底有多大？Jensen有些分神得看着这个家伙的螯，裂口上有非常漂亮的凸起，跟他丑陋的颜色一点都不相配，他看上去是从来没换过螯的，两只前螯都长得威风凛凛。

这家伙说：“哦，你的壳，抱歉我不知道你准备换这个螺壳，我只是看见它在那儿，而且很好看，我只是想看一眼它。”

Jensen挥舞着螯，说：“骗子！离开这！我不相信你的话！”

“不！我没有骗你，而且我不需要新壳，我的这个很不错，我是可以完全缩进去的。”入侵者在Jensen跳到他背上夹断他的眼睛之前喊出了那句话，Jensen停了下来，狐疑地打量着他，而那家伙灵巧的用螯推了一下沙地，把自己推进了壳里，他的眼睛弹出来打量着Jensen，可怜兮兮地说：“我没骗你。”

Jensen慢慢放下了螯，慢吞吞地说：“好吧，如果你不是骗子，我们就能相安无事，假如你不抢我的螺壳，珊瑚礁也会欢迎你。”

那邪恶而笨重的家伙钻了出来，他绕着Jensen打量了一圈，“老天啊，”这只新来的寄居蟹以一种虔诚而傻乎乎的语气说：“你的颜色真好看。”

Jensen是红色的，和大多数红珊瑚一样红，他知道自己很好看，他被很多海葵夸奖过，已经习惯了，但是被这个大个子这么夸，他突然觉得有点不好意思。

“谢谢，你也很好看，我是说，你的壳上的刺很不错。”

“是的，我喜欢它。我从奥斯丁珊瑚礁过来的路上看见了它，我马上觉得这东西应该是我的家，然后我就带着它了，很合适。”

“你从奥斯丁珊瑚礁过来？我听说那边有个蟹群。”

“对，很多，但是他们不怎么喜欢我。”

“嗯，这很正常，你知道我们并不是螃蟹对吧？而且螃蟹都有点神经兮兮的，他们就是特别不喜欢咱们。”

他们对视着，笑了起来。Jensen说：“这有很多虾，没多少蟹。比起螃蟹来说虾们友善多了。”

“我喜欢这儿！我准备找地方定居，我们能住一起吗？”

Jensen愣了一下，“不，不行，我没听说过寄居蟹住在一起，就连我爸妈都没法住一个壳儿里。”

大家伙看起来有一瞬间的沮丧，但是他马上说：“没关系，我叫Jared，我可以跟你住得特别近，你知道，繁殖季就要到了。”

Jensen不认为他能跟一只雄性寄居蟹一起度过繁殖季，但是这个家伙看起来没什么威胁，所以他说：“我叫Jensen，你可以住在我隔壁，我需要空间，我们没法住在一起。你喜欢虾吗？我是说，除了皮皮虾。这里有很多虾。”

“我不知道，我没见过多少虾，我只认识一只叫Chad的家伙，但是他真是个混蛋，我以前挺喜欢他，但是说真的，混蛋一开始都挺讨人喜欢。”

“好吧，珊瑚礁西南角是我的地盘，如果你想要在这里生活，你得找你自己的地方。”Jared马上欢快地回答：“我就住在西北角，那有主了吗？没有的话我想住在你旁边！”

Jensen翻了个白眼：“随便吧。”

他们一边说着一边往Jensen的螺壳那里走，Danneel正准备带着孩子和他道别，她把一个干净的螺壳留给了Jensen，而她和孩子们都吃得饱饱的。

Jensen用螯钳量了一下那个螺壳，依然是这么完美地适应着他，像是专门为他长到这么大。

“我现在要去换壳了，我希望你能离我远一点。”Jensen平淡地说了这句话，每一只寄居蟹都会在别人看不到的地方换壳，他们动作会非常得快，但是换壳的时候是最危险的时候，没人喜欢让别人看着自己换。

“哦，好的，我就在那边看着你，免得突然有小丑鱼冲出来打扰你。”Jared往后退了两步，Jensen盯着他，直到他不好意思地又退了两步。“我猜这个距离不错？”Jared祈求地问。

“你离我大概有两寸远，你管两寸叫寄居蟹换壳的不错距离。”

“抱歉，额，我还能退得更远一点。”Jared尴尬地喃喃着又往后走了一点，几乎走到了Jensen刚藏身的珊瑚礁旁边。海葵Chris大声地喊着：“老天啊你的壳扎着我的手了！”然后他猛得缩了进去，把两根毒刺伸出来在Jared的螺壳上乱戳。Jensen又一次挥着前螯：“离那朵Chris远点儿！”Jared跳开了，他往西边跑了好远，惊魂不定地在壳里转身检查自己的螺壳，当发现没有问题的时候他小心翼翼地刮掉壳的尖刺上沾着的一点砂石碎片。和他笨重的体型相比起来，这一套动作有种伟岸的灵巧。

Jensen没有看Jared，他迅速抓住新螺壳，观察了一下四周，把自己拖了进去。不过两秒，他就从旧壳子里换到了新家。他敲了敲旧壳，现在它没用了，也许会有些更小的寄居蟹在路过的时候用上它，也许不会。

Jared蹭了过来，他试探性的用螯敲击新换了壳的寄居蟹的新家，Jensen看起来更漂亮了，美丽的花纹和乳白的壳色衬得他的全身都是鲜亮的漂亮颜色。

“你有毒吗？”Jared试图把脑袋伸进Jensen的壳里，Jensen反感地推开了他，说：“我没有毒。”

“你的颜色就像是有毒的。”

Jensen今天的眼睛都快翻到螺壳背面了：“如果我有毒，你会是第一个死的。”

Jared笑了，老天啊，Jensen不得不觉得他笑起来真傻，他没见过有寄居蟹笑得这么没心没肺。Jared说：“理论上，我只要不吃掉你，或者和你交配，你就不会毒死我。”

“我会的，我会在趁着你吃饭的时候猛地把毒刺扎进你肚子里，因为你太吵了。”

“我不吵！这是活泼！你不喜欢我和你说话吗Jensen？”

Jensen紧紧闭上嘴巴，往前走去，Jared轻松赶上了他，他用那种恍然大悟的讨厌声音说：“Jensen，和我说话吧，我发现自己挺喜欢和你说话，在奥斯丁没有人理我，除了Chad，但是他真的很烦，他喜欢趁着我吃饭的时候蹭吃的，你知道对我这样的大个子来说吃饭是很要紧的事情，不过你喜欢的话我可以给你找吃的，因为你那么好看，而且我喜欢你说话的声音，让我想起海玻璃。我在靠近海岸线的地方见过，那东西很漂亮，你喜欢吗？”

Jensen不情愿地从牙缝里挤出了一句：“……喜欢。” _见鬼，他真的很喜欢。_

Jared欢呼起来：“我也喜欢！你知道这东西很难找对吗？我会在壳里藏着它们，但是有时候我把它藏得太深就拿不出来了，现在我的壳里还嵌着一个。上个繁殖季我找了很久都没能在奥斯丁找到喜欢它的姑娘，这玩意儿这么漂亮，但是天杀的居然没有姑娘喜欢它！在繁殖季毫无用处！最后我不得不和她们跳舞，那太蠢了，我跳舞的样子太……我得说这是我除了唱歌之外唯一不会做的事儿，跳求偶舞。不知道为什么，我看起来很笨拙，希望你不会嫌弃。”

Jensen迷惑极了，为什么Jared会预设Jensen嫌弃他的跳舞？他是说，那根本就不应该给Jensen看！假如他们在一片珊瑚礁上跳舞，他们会为了姑娘打起来的！

但是这只寄居蟹看起来完全没想到这点，Jensen总不能说“嘿，我不想看到你在我地盘跳舞”，因为这件事不会发生，不管怎么说，它就是不可能发生。

他们走到了珊瑚礁背面，Jensen开始集中精神搜寻岩缝，他希望能在带着Jared往西北角走的时候寻找一点食物，而Jared还在喋喋不休地说着。他已经讲到了自己搜寻海玻璃的冒险：“……我和Chad在一个死掉的珊瑚背面等着，等着那个人类离开，但是过了好久他都不走，而且一直用一个特别亮的东西照着我们，Chad生气了，他冲上去攻击人类，老天，我吓坏了，所以我也冲过去，拿起海玻璃，然后转身走了。”

“等等，什么？”Jensen从搜寻里抬起头，怀疑自己没听清。

“我说我拿到了最漂亮的海玻璃，就是嵌在我壳里的这颗。所以你以为我会抢你的壳，但是我不会，因为——”

“因为它是用你兄弟的命换来的？”

Jared大吃一惊：“什么？不！不，Chad没死，他被放下来了，然后我们一起去海床边吃了点海藻。”

Jensen紧紧闭上了嘴巴。Jared莫名其妙地就让他觉得气呼呼的，他觉得这个新来的寄居蟹真的有点毛病。

 

**第二章**

当Jared最终决定自己应该住在哪儿的时候，Jensen松了一口气，他趁着Jared兴奋地到处检查的时候转身溜回了自己的小岩石缝里。一直到晚上Jensen都在想着Jared的事，有关于Jared说的海玻璃，他想看看嵌在Jared壳里的那颗，还有Jared说的求偶舞蹈，Jensen想不明白，为什么Jared会突然提到这个，也许是繁殖季就要到了，大家都很紧张。

但是Jared希望Jensen不要嫌弃自己的求偶舞蹈，Jensen一点不明白那是什么意思。

Jensen烦躁地用螯夹拨弄着地上的砂砾，他藏在海葵们下面，Chris在他脑袋上面唱着歌，过了一会儿Mike也加了进来，然后是那些神经兮兮的海葵小姑娘们。就如同他们都知道的，繁殖季就要到了，等到月亮照到这一片海床沙面上，珊瑚礁上的海水里就会飘满了海葵们的卵子和精子。Jensen痛苦地呻吟了一声，把自己紧紧缩到壳里。月光照在他们面前的一片沙地上，好在海葵们是一种平时相当温和的家伙，他们的歌声也是十分舒缓的，Chris的声音听起来和催眠曲别无二致，Jensen咕哝了一句“我希望你们下辈子都学会枝状分裂”，然后慢慢睡着了。

第二天Jensen在自己的洞穴门口看见了一颗海玻璃，他第一个反应就是他必须把它拿起来，这漂亮的小东西是Jensen的，然后他得把它藏在自己的岩缝洞穴里。但是Jensen有些难以自控地绕着那个海玻璃转了几圈，高兴地手舞足蹈了一会儿，他大概是在海玻璃边跳了一支舞，然后才迅速夹起它，拖到自己洞穴了里。

他不愿意去想这东西是怎么来的。

以后接下来几天他都能在自己周围看见这玩意儿，他现在有一堆不同颜色的海玻璃，紫色的白色的绿色的，还有一个非常漂亮的粉红色。他照例在拿起海玻璃前跳一支舞，真得太漂亮了，Jensen忍不住。Chris在他头顶的岩石上围观了全程，对他兴奋的傻样睁一只眼闭一只眼，当Jensen拿着今天的海玻璃兴冲冲地跑进岩缝的时候，他突然说：“嘿！Jensen，你不好奇这些东西是哪儿来的吗？”

Jensen直到把东西放好才说：“噢我可不管它们是哪儿来的，总之在我门前的东西都是我的。”

Chris把触手伸展开，在海水中慢慢飘着，故意拉长了声音说：“哦~那~要~是~我~在~你~门~前~也~是~你~的~吗~~”他那讨人厌的腔调让Jensen恨不得绞碎这家伙的捕食腕：“滚开伙计，好好呆在珊瑚上面，做个景观植物很有前途！”

“住口，我是动物，至少是，嗯，腔肠生物。”

“让我们弄清楚这件事：海玻璃是我的，漂亮的是我的，可以吃的是我的，假如你站在那块空地上，我会把你剪碎，然后让Danneel带着她的孩子们过来，让你成为清洁虾们的。”

“Whooooa，真残酷！”Chris故作腔调地喊着，Jensen不想理他，他今天得找点事情做。繁殖季就要到了，每只动物都焦虑不安，他需要吃饱一点，因为到时候他有可能在一天内射精十几次，尽可能的多传播他的基因。

他沿着南面的沙地走着，这是一片不太平坦的戈壁滩，边缘的珊瑚已经死亡了，但是也是在一整片海域中食物比较丰富的地方，因为有一些鱼的尸体会在边缘沉积下来，当Jensen需要额外的食物的时候，他就会到这来。Jensen在石头和珊瑚缝里寻找食物，在他能找到的最大块的鱼肉上大快朵颐，偶尔也和经过身边的食腐生物打个招呼。在最南边他们无法跨越的一条浅海沟里，生活着他们都不怎么想碰见的掠食动物，而Jensen必须时刻小心，不要走到那些魔鬼的捕食范围之内。

当他准备好返程的时候，在不远处有一只海蚌经过他身边不足五英寸的地方，然后恐怖的事情就那么发生了：一只皮皮虾从沙地里暴起，把海蚌打得飞弹出去，可怜的蚌落在了远处，壳已经碎了一点，那只皮皮虾跟着快速地游过去，再一次击打，完全弄碎了蚌的壳，然后他背对着Jensen，大快朵颐了起来。

Jensen完全吓呆了，他尽量迅速又不声不响地爬走，发誓这段时间都不要到南部海床来。他走着走着，逐渐加快速度跑了起来，等到了达拉斯珊瑚礁，他已经跑得上气不接下气。达拉斯珊瑚礁是个非常和平的地方，而皮皮虾太可怕了。

Jensen觉得生活中的好事可能只剩下一样了，就是每天的一颗海玻璃。第二天Jensen一直到晚上才敢从岩缝走出去，他今天要是没看到海玻璃，也属于咎由自取，一整天，那么漂亮的东西都在外面，也许路过的章鱼会心有邪念。果然，他走出去没有看见海玻璃，但是在原本应该有他的宝贝的地方，有一只又大又丑的寄居蟹，是Jared。

Jared静静地呆在那里，看见Jensen走出岩缝，Jared高兴地站了起来，他开始用一种显而易见是在求偶的动作晃动着前螯，而Chris开始在他们脑袋上高兴地吹起口哨。

“波塞冬在上，快停下，停下！”Jensen气疯了，他奔过去一把夹住Jared多毛的后足，“你在干什么？繁殖季到了吗？？”

“美妙！繁殖季到了，是时候来造一些小寄居蟹了！”

“不要在我的门口跳舞，我说真的，滚去你的西北边！”

“呃，可是我听Chris说，你说在这块地上的都是你的？”Jared挣脱出来，再一次跳起他傻乎乎的舞蹈：“我有海玻璃，我给了你，你收下了！你喜欢它们，而我非常擅长找海玻璃，我们可以在一起！”Jared放下了前螯，又一次把脑袋拱在Jensen怀里。Jensen心烦意乱，他是说过在这里的东西都是他的，他恶毒地回头瞪了Chris一眼，Chris完全没看他，他自得其乐地在海水里晃悠着，捕捉着浮游生物，像是完全不知道在这片海域正在发生什么奇怪的事情。

“Jared，你听我说，”Jensen努力把Jared从他怀里扯出来，Jared的一只眼睛已经伸到他的壳和身体夹缝之间了，太不合适了，“我们都是雄性寄居蟹，我们不应该向对方求偶，这有点怪。”Jensen尝试向Jared解释。而Jared愣愣地看着他，委屈地说：“那你为什么拿走我的海玻璃？你知道我会用它求偶的！”

“因为在这片地上的东西都应该是我的！”

“哦，好吧！那我也应该是你的！因为我就在这块地方！”

Jensen狠狠把脑袋扭过去，制住自己想要揍Jared的冲动。他尽量耐心地说：“听着Jared，你肯定是在繁殖季之前迷糊了，我们这有雌性，真的有，你得找她们，然后在一个月光照耀的晚上和她们跳舞，当你们晒到了月亮，而她开始回应你，那就说明你做得到，你跳得不错。”

Jared傻乎乎得说：“是吗？我是这样的吗？”他退开一点又开始跳那个奇怪的舞步。Jensen看了一会儿，说了一句“我觉得你可以稍微改进一下你的姿势”，然后就对着Jared跳了起来，Jared按照他的动作改进着自己的舞姿，他们跳着跳着就跳在了一起，Jared贴着Jensen，和Jensen的节奏一起抬着他的大螯夹，Jensen觉得海水中的空气都快被这个大个子吸走了，他想要推开Jared，而Jared牢牢地用一只螯夹住了Jensen的螺壳。

“你应该接受我的求爱，Jensen，因为你接受了我几乎所有的聘礼。”

“我、我能还给你……”

“那就带我去你的洞穴！我需要我的海玻璃！”

Jensen万般不情愿地带着Jared回到了他的岩缝，海葵们还在唱歌，Jensen把他爱了好几天的漂亮的海玻璃拿出来，堆到Jared面前，不情愿地说：“拿走吧。”

而Jared并没有拿走他们，他靠的更近了，试图往Jensen的壳里钻，月光洒在他们身上，海葵们的歌声变得又低沉又静谧，Jensen突然有种感觉，觉得自己一点都不希望Jared拿走他的东西，而Jared拼命往他壳里钻的姿势看起来也并不是那么讨人厌了。

是繁殖季，繁殖季确实来了。

Jensen小声说：“假如你要钻进来，你可能得暂时脱下你那个大大的螺壳。”

Jared一秒都没犹豫，他爬了出来，弯曲而柔软的腹部拖在沙砾上，看起来比以前小了好多，但是依然比Jensen自己要稍微大一点。

Jared真是大得吓人，Jensen一生中没见过这么大的寄居蟹，Jared不可能钻进Jensen的壳里，尽管他一直在尝试，Jensen觉得Jared要是在陆地上可能会急出汗了。他撑着螺口爬了出来，把自己同样柔软的腹部暴露在Jared面前，说：“假如你想交配，只要说一声就行了，Jared，你钻不进我的壳，你太大了。”

Jared看上去又沮丧又兴奋，他什么也没说，把脑袋靠在Jensen的脑袋边，小心翼翼的用螯夹住Jensen比较小的左螯，把自己的腹部凑过去，Jensen也靠近他，用另外一只螯夹住Jared，他们的输精管相互摩擦着，后足紧紧抱着对方挂在一起。Jensen在第一个繁殖季睡过不少姑娘，只要找到机会他就会去散播他的基因，海里的每个物种都是这样的，这是一切生物的天性使然，即使Jared现在和他抱在一起，但是Jensen相信Jared也会这样的。

他们抱在一起整整一个小时，Jensen一直在不停地往外输送精子，而Jared也一样，海流让他们的身边环绕着精液的气息，这时候随便一只动物过来几乎都能受精了。他们什么话都没说，到了午夜，Jared的螯终于松了一下，他放开Jensen，Jensen慢慢爬回自己的壳里，而Jared并没有回去，他依然试图钻到Jensen的壳里，那根本不可能，Jared如此的大，Jensen也一样。

最终Jared还是回到了他自己的壳里，他看起来心满意足，Jensen也一样。他们繁殖季的第一次交配更像是一夜情，满足了铭刻在基因里的冲动之后，寄居蟹们接下来的求偶行为不会那么慌张，Jensen满意地感觉自己可以有更优雅更耐心的繁殖季。

**第三章**

Jensen在半夜的时候睡着了。他不知道为什么会睡着，因为通常在繁殖季的第一次交配后，他们会觉得神勇万分，不断地想要继续第二次第三次交配。可能是因为Jared一直在他耳边喃喃地说着他完全无法听懂的话，带着浓重的奥斯丁口音，他可以猜出来是又黏糊又傻气的一些甜言蜜语，那让他无聊到只想慢慢睡过去。

是有一种寄居蟹非常擅长表达，从Jared平时的喋喋不休里也可以看出来他就是那种会在交配过后不断安慰配偶的类型，只除了Jensen并不是他的配偶。

Jensen再醒过来的时候Jared已经缩在壳里睡着了，他壳上的一根刺横亘在Jensen的壳前，充满保护欲。Jensen小心翼翼地往后退去，他绕过Jared出了洞口，一直往东部海床走。在东部有一大片长得耀眼斑斓的公主海葵，Jensen知道有些雌性寄居蟹喜欢住在那附近，他的繁殖季到了，其它的寄居蟹也一样，他得找姑娘们交配。

公主海葵们是一种很烦人的玩意儿，当Jensen一走进她们的视力范围，海葵们一朵接一朵的开始高声喧哗：“寄居蟹！”“是红色的！”“来自西南角的Jensen！”“我（们）认识你！”“去年你睡了我们的Stephanie！”

Jensen本来默不作声的走着，听到最后一句话他愤怒地咆哮起来：“我没有睡Stephanie！她是个地毯海葵！我没法睡一朵海葵！！而且Stephanie那么大！！！”

海葵们高声笑起来，同样是海葵，公主海葵们真的比Chris烦多了。好在这片珊瑚礁还是有友善的生物，听见Jensen的声音，Genevieve从洞穴里探出头来，她微笑着打了个招呼：“嘿！你好Jensen。”

Jensen紧张地说：“你好Genevieve，我是来交配的，我想找你们这的寄居蟹。” Genevieve甜蜜地微笑了一下，摆动脑袋往南边指了一下：“她们今天好像在海沟边觅食，繁殖季到了哈？我听她们说自己需要多补充营养。”

“哦，谢了。”Jensen连忙走开了，虽然Genevieve的性格这么棒，但是直面她还是会让Jensen有很严重的压力，Genevieve是一条非常漂亮的蓝色柳叶鳗，纤细瘦长的身体可以很灵活地在珊瑚之间穿梭，Jensen知道她在族群里是个大美人，只是长得有点不符合寄居蟹的审美。Jensen看到她的时候总是十分紧张，好在Genevieve不吃寄居蟹，她说寄居蟹的肉太少了。

但是谢了，即使这样Jensen也会有点怕她长着很多牙齿的嘴巴的。

Jensen沿着海床走着，他又一次靠近了上次有皮皮虾在的那块地方。他小心地查看周围，试着让自己走慢一点，好防备踩到什么埋在沙里的东西。远处有一群寄居蟹姑娘们在说话，海水把她们的声音带给下游的Jensen，Jensen听到那些姑娘们在谈论“西北角新来的大家伙”，他想也没想，顺手抓了一只路过的海胆，挡在身前，慢慢往前面移过去。

“老兄，你干嘛？”那海胆迷迷糊糊地说。

“嘘，我得听听那些姑娘们说什么，帮我掩护一下。”

海胆撇了撇嘴，用刺扎起地上的一片小塑料片，差点扎到Jensen的眼睛。那片塑料还没他那么大，但是他高兴地低声说：“我们现在是潜行特工了，那些姑娘们肯定以为我们是一袋人类垃圾，你快去吧。”

“谢谢你，兄弟，我是Jensen，住在达拉斯珊瑚礁西南角。”

“不客气，叫我Osric就行了，我就住在这儿。”海胆说完，像一块石头一样静止不动了。

那些姑娘们仍然在交谈着，Jensen在不远处蹲下来，他不敢再往前，生物本能会让他马上扔开Osric，跳起求偶舞的。一只寄居蟹在说着Jensen知道的那个Jared“有绅士风度”，说他礼让而勇猛。Jensen翻着白眼，小声说：“他才到达拉斯没几天，你们就知道他勇猛。”又有姑娘说Jared帅气无匹，Jensen夸张（但是仍然小声）地叹了口气，海胆稍微裂开一条缝，说：“伙计，你要是觉得她们说的那个家伙没那么好，你大可直接跳出去炫耀一下你的壳和爪子，要我说它可真配你，你喜欢的姑娘在那儿吗？” 

“不，我不认识她们，每年的雌性都和上一年不一样，她们养大了孩子就搬走了。”

“那你在这唉声叹气个什么，活像是自己的最喜欢的妹子被人抢了一样。”

Jensen稍微提高了声音：“Jared可不是我的妹子。”

“哦，Jared，是她们在说的那个Jared吗？你被抢走的Jared？”

“不！他只是我邻居！”

 Osric应付地说：“嗯，是啊是啊，你也不是抓奸的老公，你只是来交配，对吧？”

“没错！”Jensen气呼呼地放下Osric，到了繁殖季他就特别容易生气，Osric慢悠悠地爬开了，Jensen用螯夹刮了刮脑袋和后足，试图让自己的刚毛看起来英武一点，他雄赳赳气昂昂地朝着雌性走过去，举起螯夹，开始跳他最拿手的一支舞。姑娘们马上发现了他，她们互相推搡着，挤在一起，然后低声笑着看着他。Jensen心里有些没底，他想起昨天和Jared在一起的时候，Jared笨拙得举着螯，想起他和Jared的螯撞在一起，发出美妙的咔哒声……

“Jensen！”

Jensen一定是出现幻觉了，繁殖季把他搞得一团乱，他在自己的脑子里听见Jared的声音了。

“Jensen。”

那个声音又叫了一声，听起来没有上次大，而且委屈。雌性寄居蟹们开始低声惊讶地交谈起来，她们都不再痴迷地盯着Jensen了，而是看着他身后的方向。Jensen回头一看，Jared，用左螯夹着一条大而新鲜的鱼尾，站在他后面，目瞪口呆地看着自己在对着姑娘们跳舞。

“你怎么在这？”Jensen突然有些结结巴巴：“你、你不是还在睡觉。”

Jared小声说：“我醒了看见你不在，我想给你弄点吃的，我、我听说这边比较容易弄到大块的食物……”他的声音越来越低，他不敢看Jensen，但是又不时用眼角偷偷瞄Jensen和他身后的姑娘们。

“哦，哦。”Jensen似乎只能发出这个声音，他看过几次伴侣之间的喂食行为，但是难以想象这事会发生在他和Jared身上。他试了好几次，终于能干巴巴地说：“你知道你不用给我弄吃的，我不是你的配偶。”

“嗯，我现在知道了。”Jared低声说完，把鱼尾放下，“可是我觉得你还是需要吃点东西，这个是，呃，是我送你的礼物，即使你不愿意做我的配偶。谢谢你帮我在达拉斯珊瑚礁安家，谢谢你昨天做的。”他扭过头去不敢看Jensen，而Jensen刚准备开口拒绝，Jared就飞快地转身逃之夭夭了。

身后的姑娘们笑了起来，这气氛可真尴尬啊， Jensen只觉得自己的血液都要倒流到脑袋上了。他没有管地上的鱼尾，也不想再跳什么求偶舞蹈了，假如这片海床上都是这些看到他出丑的姑娘，他宁可这个繁殖季一个人强奸大海算了！他胡乱地跑了出去，根本没能注意自己在往什么地方走。当他发现他其实是在跟着Jared的足迹往前的时候，Jared和他已经在南部海沟边了，周围怪石嶙峋，但是又光秃秃的没有什么海草，海水翻起珊瑚虫的尸骸，阴森恐怖。Jared的背影在不远处，看起来又落寞又孤独，Jensen吓坏了，他们不能到海沟边来，在南部海床戈壁已经是极限了，海沟里非常危险，潜伏着他们都不想要遇见的东西。

他压低声音叫着Jared，希望大个子能走慢一点，然后他们就能回到温暖美丽的达拉斯珊瑚礁，好好谈一谈， _也许还能再交配一次_ _。_ 但是Jared听见他的声音，走得更快了，他在一个有着苍白死亡珊瑚的地方停下来，转身受伤地看着Jensen，说：“你为什么跟着我？”

“听我说Jared，这里很危险，你不应该来这！”他还没来得及说“我们得回去达拉斯珊瑚礁”，Jared就像是被水呛了一下似的，低声乖巧地说“好的，我不会来这了，我会搬走的。”

Jensen突然有种被敲碎螺壳的心疼感，他试了好久，才能重新发出声音问Jared：“你要搬去哪儿？”

“我不知道，也许会回奥斯丁，也许去其它地方。”

“Jared，你不能在繁殖季迁徙，在路上没有人跟你交配，你会很暴躁很累的。”

Jared用足尖无意识的画着沙地：“嗯，反正我在哪儿都没配偶，我想这没什么差别。”

Jensen说：“我们可以交配！我只是不能做你的配偶，假如你需要交配的话，我想我们还是可以——”

“不！Jensen，不要。”Jared失控地喊了出来，然后他的声音低下来，“不只是交配，我想要一个伴侣，如果是交配的话，谁都可以，但是我想要伴侣，可以共用一个壳，我想要你做我的配偶。”

“Jared。”Jensen只来得及喊一声Jared的名字，他们沉默了好久，Jensen心里难受极了，他想要用螯夹拍拍Jared的脑袋，于是他凑了过去，可是Jared突然紧张起来，他朝着Jensen举起了螯，一副要跟谁拼命的样子，Jensen在原地愣了一下，他想Jared不愿意让他过去，那么他就还是回家好了，Jared不会再和他交配，也不会傻乎乎地跳舞，不会再给他海玻璃，没关系，Jensen能承受这个，Jensen是一只坚强的寄居蟹。

他的脑子里飞快地跑完了这些念头，悲伤地转身准备回去，可是Jared大喊出声：“皮皮虾！！！！！！”接着Jensen就看到一只大得吓人的玩意儿在飞快地朝着他游过来，邪恶的小眼睛反射着大海的蓝光。

Jensen想也没想，没命地跑了起来，Jared拉着他躲在了死珊瑚缝隙里，而那只皮皮虾在外面桀桀地笑着，像是打定主意他们不会一辈子躲在里面。

“我平时不怎么吃寄居蟹，你们的肉真的很少。但是谁都知道现在是繁殖季，谁都知道自己得多吃点。”皮皮虾慢条斯理的低沉声音在石缝外面响起来，听起来居然有些优雅，“我会先要那个大家伙，出来吧，让你死得轻松点儿。”

Jensen一阵毛骨悚然，他本能地把Jared往后推了推，Jared也吓坏了，但是他马上镇定下来，说：“这很好，我出去，然后你逃走。”

Jensen觉得早上吃的一只蓝唐王鱼在他的胃里翻腾起来，他可能是把鱼的毒腺吃进去了。

“不，”他坚定地靠近Jared，梳理了一下Jared后足的刚毛，说，“我们一起走。”

Jared也用螯轻轻抚摸着Jensen，他凑过去碰了碰Jensen的脑袋，Jensen闭上眼睛，勾了一下Jared的后足，Jared马上整个扑了过来，脑袋在Jensen胸前蹭，拼命试图钻进Jensen的壳里，Jensen这一次没有拉开他，只是更紧的勾住Jared，两只寄居蟹在小小的珊瑚缝隙里抱成一团。

皮皮虾在外面等着，寄居蟹们没有出来，他耐心耗尽，活动了一下前肢，猛得打碎了洞口的珊瑚，冲了进去，但是在眼前只剩下一堆细细的沙，寄居蟹们已经挖了洞，从沙面下绕走了。

 

**第四章**

Jensen从来没觉得自己能跑得那么快，他们在沙地里挖了很久才从珊瑚下面走出去。Jared拍着他的螺壳让他跑起来，这片海域并不安全，即使现在那只皮皮虾已经消失了踪影，他们依然不安全。

他们出来的时候在死珊瑚礁背面，要回到达拉斯，他们得往东走，绕过那一片觅食地，然后向北边回游。Jensen和Jared向东走了很久，这片地方谁都没来过，他们沿着海床，感觉身边越来越暗。

一开始的时候谁都没说话，然后Jared突然说：“你为什么一直想要和姑娘们交配？”

“什么？”Jensen难以置信地回问，因为Jared语气里的东西就像是他觉得Jensen是个色情狂，是个非常不体面的寄居蟹，Jensen当然不是。

“这是很正常的！我们必须得跟姑娘们交配，这是繁殖季！”

“就像我说的，你可以跟我交配。”

“我可以！我同意了！你又说不要跟我交配！”

“不，Jensen，你不明白，我不想这样了，每到繁殖季都找雌性，每个季节换一批，我根本不认识和我交配的寄居蟹！！”

“因为雌性就是这样的，Jared，她们就是会不断迁徙，寻找更好的雄性，为了把咱们的族群延续下去，这是互惠互利的关系！”

“可是我想要陪伴！”Jared大声吼了起来，他的声音像鲸鱼一样大，Jensen被他吓到了，他愣愣得看着Jared，Jared也呆呆得看着他，似乎有些愧疚自己用这么大的声音吼了Jensen。

“你知道吗，你可以找一株海葵，让她和你共栖。”Jensen小声说。

“她叫Sandy。”Jared突然说，然而Jensen要花上一会儿才知道他说的是什么。他发出了一个无意义的单音节表示他在听，Jared低声说：“我不想承认我那时候有些喜欢她，她很漂亮，是绿色的，有短短的触手。我每天和她一起，早上我从壳里出来，她是第一个和我打招呼的，晚上我睡觉了，她也是最后一个和我说晚安的。我以为我们会一直共栖，然后她就找了别的海葵，在我的壳上谈恋爱。”

“这可真是有点尴尬……”

“对。我不能丢下我的壳，但是他们都是海葵，我知道这很般配，我没法阻止，Sandy是我朋友，我没法赶走她，但是老天，他们在我的螺壳上谈恋爱，他们在我脑袋上，讨论生宝宝的事情，我真的受不了这个。”

“所以你搬家了。”

“对，我捡了个罐头，把旧螺壳留在了奥斯丁。她甚至都不知道我走了，我趁着他们睡着的时候溜的。那个罐头很不好，太大了，走起来很难，好在我在路上看见了这个，那么大，能在里面放下我所有的海玻璃，而且能让我整个缩进去。就只是，你知道，后面有点小，我没料到，我最好看的一颗海玻璃在后面卡着，拿不出来。”

“我很抱歉。”Jensen不知道自己是为Sandy抱歉还是海玻璃，好在Jared不是很在意：“没关系，那是上个繁殖季的事儿了，我都快忘记了。”

他们无言地走了一段路，Jensen一直在想着Jared说的事，Jared喜欢过海葵，他也许还会喜欢上别的海葵，如果Jared真的想要Jensen做他的配偶，那么他们得搬到一个海葵少点儿的地方——

“等等，Jensen，我们得回去。”Jared拦住了Jensen，他面色不善，Jensen从自己的思绪里走出来，看看周围，也有很不好的预感。

“我们在哪儿？”他心虚地问Jared。

“我不知道，这里好像是晚上一样黑，而且你有没有觉得周围变得很安静？”

海沟，他们走到了南部海沟边。

海沟下面几乎是垂直的，上部外围还有个缓缓的斜坡，他们已经在海沟的附近了，水流开始改变，水温变得更冷，Jensen打了个寒战，他确实没有听到什么声音，而大海里一般都是很吵的，总有各种生物的声音，比如甲壳动物的行走的声音，还有海龟鱼群交谈的声音，但是现在什么声音也没有。

“也许我们应该回北边了？”Jared哆嗦着问。

“我不知道应不应该，Jared，这里很难走，但是如果回去的话，也许我们会碰到皮皮虾。”Jensen刚说完这句话，就听到他们身后有一阵欢快的划水声。水声越来越大，从四面八方包围过来，Jensen僵硬地眨了眨眼，说：“我想可能有些晚了。”

Jared高喊了一声“快跑！”然后推着Jensen朝着海床深处跑了过去，他们看着周围越来越黑，希望昏暗的视线能够帮他们隐藏起来，但是水声很快赶上了他们，Jensen转着一只眼睛朝后面看了一下，有三只皮皮虾把他们包围了起来，它们背上的甲反射银色的光线，正形成一个夹角迅速逼近。他们只能拼命地往前跑，但是来不及了，寄居蟹跑得没有皮皮虾快，而且他看见前面是深深的海沟，Jared的速度已经慢了下来，他焦急地说：“我们没路了！”

“没错，没错，天哪，Jared。”Jensen的声音里满是绝望，他现在已经基本看不清Jared了，只有Jared不安的挪动螯足和敲打螺壳的声音在耳边响着。

“Jensen，我的壳里有一颗海玻璃。”Jared低声说。

“我知道，我知道Jared，别管海玻璃了他们来了——”

然后发生的事情太乱了，Jensen转身，看见一只皮皮虾，他想那可能是他的生命中的最后一个画面，因为那只皮皮虾离得那么近以至于他能看清它的背甲上的反光，它的邪恶的眼睛盯着Jensen，两只前螯正准备打碎Jensen，然后他们都将成为皮皮虾的美食。没有交配，没有繁殖季，没有海玻璃，也不会再有Jared。

Jensen闭上了眼睛。假如最后他看到的画面是皮皮虾，那他还不如不要看。但是接下来他就被身边的Jared拉住了，Jared的动作非常快，依然像是他们 _交配_ 的时候一样，用自己的前螯夹住Jensen的螯足。Jensen唯一能想到的就是“他拉住我了”，他们撞在了一起，一股强大的推力打在Jared背上，Jensen听到Jared的骨骼发出一声可怕的重响，就像是Jared整个身体已经 _被打碎了。_

Jensen顿时觉得像是有一块尖利的珊瑚从他的胸腹里插进去，假如Jared被皮皮虾伤到了，他是不可能活下来的， _假如Jared死了，Jensen也不可能好好活着了。_

Jensen一时完全没想到皮皮虾，他只是觉得Jared就要死了，而他不关心自己接下来会怎么死。那种恐惧让他全身有种轻飘飘的感觉，他软得几乎没法撑起Jared巨大螺壳的重量，Jared依然靠在他胸前，像是他们第一次交配的时候那样一声不吭，而Jensen完全能感觉到Jared在巨大的痛苦中捏碎了自己的一只螯。皮皮虾们退后了一点，银色的闪光又一次准备冲过来，Jensen用另外一只完好的螯紧紧抓住Jared，在皮皮虾能第二次打到他们之前，迅速地拖着Jared，朝着海沟深处掉了下去。

**第五章**

他们一定是遇到乱流了，Jensen无法抓住海床，他们在水流里翻滚，上下不着，他唯一能做的就是用完好的那只螯和后足紧紧抱住Jared，连着Jared那重得要命的外壳一起。

Jensen能感觉到自己曾经断过一次的左螯在水流的冲击下一点点分崩离析，外壳从螯肉上剥离。这里的水流像是能击毁一切，Jensen喊了喊Jared，水把他的话冲散了。

Jensen没去过深海，没有寄居蟹能经过危险的南部海床。但是他们的第一次的海沟游览完全不是什么好的体验，Jensen感觉无能为力，一开始的时候他真的不觉得自己的繁殖季会这样度过，也没想到他的生命有可能会以在水底暗流中被压碎的方式结束。他总觉得自己应该是被一些什么东西吃掉的。Jared肯定已经晕过去了，他像死了一样安静，Jensen此刻唯一能做的只是把Jared抱得紧些，再紧一些。

他们被冲得七荤八素，Jensen紧紧闭着眼睛，他等着有力的撞击让他或者Jared在某些石头上粉身碎骨，但是迟迟没有。过了一会儿，Jensen感觉他们居然躺在了柔软的地面上。他诧异着睁开了眼睛，和他想象的不同的是，周围并非一片昏暗，他看见一些像珊瑚又不像珊瑚的海鳃站在沙地上，隔着几尺就有一颗，长得和Jensen在达拉斯珊瑚礁上看到的小个头海鳃没什么差别，但是十分高大，而且是灰白色的，根扎在泥地里，直通向头顶，周围的光就是它们发出来的，他和Jared掉下来的时候擦过了一株柔软的海鳃，正是那一株在冲击下发着强烈的磷光，照亮了周围的地面。

Jensen发觉他跟Jared躺在一块海绵上，而这里满地都是一团团的、白色夹杂着灰褐色孔洞的海绵。他们显然是掉在了在一块崖边地台，有一条硕大而动作缓慢的鱼看也不看他们一眼，张着长满细密梳齿的嘴，瞪着奇大无比的眼睛从海鳃之间镇定地游过去。

过了这块地台应该才是真正的深海海沟，Jensen感觉自己一直吊在喉咙口的心又往上提了一点。他听说过黑暗之下的故事，深海区的危险并不是在珊瑚礁居住的生物能够想象的。但是他们已经到了这儿，Jensen只能暂时放下心里的恐惧，优先处理好受伤的Jared。他小心翼翼地让Jared躺在海绵上，借着磷光观察起Jared的伤势。Jared的脑袋和螯无力地倒向一边，背壳完全碎了，壳的尾部已经裂开，能看到柔软的背腹。Jensen在看到Jared碎裂的螺壳的时候畏缩了一下，但是磷光已经快要熄灭了，本能告诉他，他们得趁着视野依然好的时候，找到一个安全的藏身地点。

Jensen拖着Jared，从海绵上飘下来落在沙地上。他四处看了看，找到一个有着多孔的网状海绵，然后轻柔地把Jared拉过去。他只能用一只螯，艰难而疼痛，但是他已经让自己做到最好了，他不想让Jared伤上加伤。最终他们躲进了几颗海绵中间的孔里，周围狭小，让Jensen感觉安全。

周围的海鳃又亮了起来，这让Jensen知道肯定是有什么东西在他们附近折腾那些哑巴海鳃。他畏缩了一下，开始清理Jared身上的碎壳。在碎成一个洞的螺壳尾部嵌着一颗海玻璃，是Jensen从来没有见过的淡蓝色，晶莹剔透，比任何他曾经拥有过的都要漂亮，但是此刻Jensen一点都没心思把玩那颗海玻璃，他甚至想起了Jared的话，Jared在最危险的时候和Jensen提到了这玩意儿，这让Jensen有些莫名的愤怒，几乎想要弄碎它。他用鳌夹着它看了一会儿，轻轻放在了一边，用一点沙子把它堆起来，防止它被可能的水流冲走。

就算他看见这个海玻璃就生气，他也要为Jared留着它。

Jensen清理干净了Jared螺壳周围的碎片，Jared的背上被划了一道深深的口子，Jensen不敢想要是那只皮皮虾再用力一些会怎么样，也许Jared就会被他打碎了，Jensen只差一点点就要永远地失去Jared了。他在收尾工作的时候有些急切，左螯疼得他心慌意乱，不小心触到了Jared的伤口。Jared呻吟了一下，慢慢睁开眼睛，他一时间不知道自己在那儿，Jensen完全不敢动，他屏屏住呼吸看着Jared，直到Jared迷惑地说：“Jensen？我没有被吃掉吗？”

Jensen松了一口气，晃了晃脑袋，继续给Jared清理螺壳。Jared大声呻吟着，用两只螯梳理自己的脑袋，按住眼睛伏下来任由Jensen整理自己的背壳。Jensen看了他一会儿，轻轻说：“你得从壳里出来，你的旧壳不能再用了。”

他的声音又沙哑又低沉，Jared的也好不到哪儿去，他有气无力地说：“是啊，等到我找到新的壳，我就扔掉这个破破烂烂的家。”

Jensen怜悯地用螯触摸着他：“是的，皮皮虾真是一群混蛋哈？”

“当然，太讨厌了，”Jared咕哝着说，“Jensen，我的壳里有一颗海玻璃，它还在哪儿吗？”

Jensen暴躁起来，他压低嗓子没好气地回答：“它好好地在那儿呢，比你还安全。这颗海玻璃怎么了？”

Jared用悲伤的眼睛转过来盯着他，说：“太好了，你可以拿着海玻璃，和皮皮虾换你的性命。我想他们会喜欢这东西的，因为那颗海玻璃真的很漂亮。”

Jensen哽了一下，他语气粗鲁动作却小心的又从Jared的背上拔下一块碎螺壳，“不需要，我们逃出来了。”

Jared哼了一声，低头把脑袋靠在海绵壁上，“这里肯定还有其他会吃我们的大家伙，假如你爬不上去，而我死了，海玻璃就是你的……不，它现在就是你的，是你的了。”

“Shhh——别管那狗屁海玻璃，你不会死的。”Jensen弄好了Jared的背脊，抱着他躺了下来。外面的磷光渐渐熄灭了，海鳃在下一次有东西碰到它的时候才会再亮起来。Jensen得抓紧时间在这里睡一晚上，因为Jared也需要休息，需要食物。

Jensen努力无视自己裂得没用而且一直在疼的左螯，谨慎地把它藏在Jared看不见的角度上。等到明天，假如他找不到食物，他可以把这只螯卸下来喂Jared。他现在让螯呆在原地，就是希望他的螯夹不要被其他动物抢走。他们需要利用身边的一切来捱过深海看似无止境的黑暗。

过了一会儿，Jared轻轻问Jensen：“Jen，你睡了吗？”

Jared显然要就现在的状况发表一些Jensen十分不想听到的看法，他甚至都还没看到Jensen的碎掉的螯。Jensen不可能在这个时候和Jared谈论Jared的死亡，他只能装作睡着了，而Jared凌乱的呼吸声也在黑暗中渐渐稳定下来。最后，Jensen终于在不安中睡着了，他依然环抱着Jared。

他们不知道自己睡了多久，周围一直都黑漆漆的。Jensen是被一阵异常的噼啪声吵醒的，那阵声音有些发闷，像是电鳗觅食的时候的声音，又更加轻柔，像是海带在海底舞蹈的时候带起的声音。他说不清楚那是一种什么样的声音，只是相当不祥。Jensen猛地爬起来，抬头看向头顶的海面：在他们藏身的海绵顶上有一个看上去非常柔软的大家伙，他有十来条触须，其中一些触须已经伸进了这个海绵的小孔里，缓慢地在寄居蟹们的头顶悬着，而大家伙那个弯曲的细线一般的恐怖眼睛正从缝隙里盯着他们。

是一只乌贼，寄居蟹的天敌，一切小虾小蟹的天敌。

Jensen站起来，举起双螯挡在Jared身前，乌贼没什么表情——见鬼了乌贼从来都是没什么表情的，他们看上去就像机器一样又冰冷又邪恶——他瞄了一眼Jensen的螯，说：“你们俩是从上面来的？”

Jensen不知道是要看乌贼的捕食腕还是应该看他说话的时候那个恐怖的、带着倒勾的硬喙，他一时没有答话，而乌贼又耐心地问了一遍，声音里的邪恶让Jensen打了个寒战，说：“我们……被冲下来了。”

“Oops，被冲下来了，”乌贼格叽格叽地笑了起来，隐藏在触须里的喙部撞击着，“你们没事被冲下来干什么呢？北边的珊瑚礁不够好玩吗？我们这可没有寄居蟹，看来是繁殖季弄昏了你们的脑袋。不过你们也不怎么好吃。也许我能把你们当宠物养起来。”

乌贼退开了一点，卷曲的捕食腕仍然在他们头顶悬着，Jensen现在看清楚了，那只乌贼身上的荧光绕着他的身体一圈一圈穿梭，从尾到头，从上到下环绕，诡异而美丽。Jensen有些看呆了，上面的乌贼都不会发光，他第一次看见这样的乌贼，就像是人类晚上拉网捕鱼时的灯光，比人类的灯光还要华丽。

乌贼邪恶的眼睛依然盯着他们，他似乎对Jensen的反应有些得意：“你喜欢这个颜色和光？我的猎物都喜欢这个小把戏，看来我还是得吃了你。”他得意洋洋地笑着，几根短短的触须慢慢向两边分开，露出了尖利的喙。Jensen看着他的两条颀长的捕食腕伸到了自己的脑袋边上，他的螯有些发抖，但是他依然站在Jared面前，至少他和Jared是被同一只乌贼吃掉的，至少Jared现在还在沉睡，不必经受这种恐怖的心理折磨——

“你喜欢海玻璃吗？” 

Jared镇定的声音从他背后响起。Jensen猛地转身，看见Jared举着他的蓝色小玻璃珠，那颗玻璃在乌贼身上荧光的照射下更加美了，一圈朦胧闪亮的光晕折射在海绵壁上。

 

**第六章**

乌贼显然是第一次看见这样的东西，他猛地往后退了一下，差不多都快退出这个小小的洞口了。Jared执着地举着螯钳，半晌，乌贼用腕足敲了敲海玻璃，Jared松开钳子，由着乌贼抓住海玻璃忙不迭地把玩。

Jensen什么都干不了，这只乌贼会挨个吃掉它们。他转着眼睛看了一眼Jared，Jared坚定地直视他，Jensen突然觉得自己明白Jared想要干什么，他正准备说话，Jared按住了他，对乌贼说：“你喜欢的话，这颗我可以先给你，在我们的巢里还有更多。”

乌贼转下来一只眼睛看着他们，另外一只眼睛依然盯着海玻璃，“你们的巢在哪里？”

“在上面，这里往北走的珊瑚礁。”

“哦，”乌贼紧紧抓着海玻璃，漫不经心地说，“我可以先吃掉一个，然后让另外一个带我去找海玻璃。”

“不！”Jensen失控地大喊出来，假如乌贼需要他们中的一只带着他去巢穴，那么他很有可能吃掉虚弱的Jared，而乌贼可能会吃了Jared想法快要把他刺伤了。

那只乌贼阴险地笑了一下，把Jensen捞起来，Jensen本能地缩进了壳里，乌贼把他和海玻璃一起在三根触须之间颠倒着扔来扔去：“为什么不呢，宝贝儿。你看起来好极了，虽然我很想吃了你，但是你一定能撑过我们回到北部珊瑚礁的旅程。所以我们没有必要带你背后那只虚弱的家伙了。吃掉他我甚至都不需要咬开他的壳，所以，再告诉我一遍，为什么不呢，宝贝儿？”

他抓着Jensen，停了下来，Jensen离乌贼的喙太近了，他能感觉到一阵寒冷的死亡气息从乌贼身上传过来。

“因为我们是伴侣，我们中的任何一个死了，另外一个都不会告诉你巢穴在哪里。你只有两个选择，要么让我们一起活下来，带你拿到我们所有的海玻璃，要么你把我们都吃了，连牙缝都填不上，而且还失去了一整个海玻璃宝藏。”Jared一字一句地说出了他的条件，他依然那么镇定，但是Jensen觉得他语气中有一丝恼火，这让Jared听起来没有那么虚弱了。

乌贼显然是在认真考虑Jared的话，他狐疑地打量了一下他们，说：“你们是伴侣？”

Jared点点头，“没错，所以我们才会在一起。你见过多少雄性会在繁殖季的时候和雄性呆在一起？”

“有道理。”乌贼轻巧地把Jensen扔在了海绵壁上，Jensen在上面弹了一下，落在Jared身边。Jared马上把一只螯放在Jensen身上，检查他的情况，他看见Jensen破损的左螯，狠狠瞪了他一眼，但是没说什么。Jensen被他瞪得有点愧疚，他轻轻夹了一下Jared的后足，Jared也夹了夹他的，Jensen顿时安心多了。

“好了，你们两个恩爱的小情侣不要在这里放闪光弹了，现在告诉我你们的巢穴在哪儿？”

Jensen和Jared都尴尬地扭开头，Jared说：“我们把它放在一个非常隐蔽的地方，除非是我们带着你，不然你没办法找到那个洞穴。”

乌贼收回了触须，撕开了海绵孔好让寄居蟹们爬出来：“好吧，我不管你们寄居蟹们的同志情怀是怎么一回事，我要海玻璃，而且你们得弄清楚一点，假如你们骗了我，我依然能在一秒之内吃了你们。”

“没错伙计，我想我们达成协议了？”Jared微笑着说。

乌贼愉快地应了一声，用两只触须抓起他们，Jensen在背后抱着Jared，挡住他破损的壳，而乌贼用一根肥厚的触须把他们卷在一起，带着他们往海面的方向游过去。这只乌贼在游泳的时候故意撞击着周围的海鳃，像是被自己逗乐了一样，每当海鳃上的荧光亮起来的时候，他就发出那种硬喙敲击的格叽格叽的笑声。Jensen毛骨悚然，他大声提醒乌贼：“你知道这些海鳃之所以会发光就是因为他们是哑巴，只能用发光的方式求救吗？如果你一直弄亮他们，最后我们很可能都进了其他被引过来的大鱼的肚子！”

“别担心，没有人敢惹我，在这片海床里，人人都是知道乌贼Misha是最大型的掠食者。”乌贼——Misha大笑着又撞亮了一根海鳃，他们沿着Z字型迅速往海面上游过去，Jared扭头对着Jensen笑了一下，用口型说了一句“在珊瑚礁不是”，Jensen明白他的意思，他不自觉的地更加抱紧了Jared，前面有一处湍急的海底暗流，他们会经过那里，他必须好好保护Jared。

“抓紧了小寄居蟹们，如果没壳儿的小家伙被冲散了，那我只好带着那只漂亮的去找海玻璃了。”

“你别想碰我的Jensen。”Jared气呼呼地折腾了一下，他本能地试图举起螯来示威，Jensen紧紧抱住他，不让他乱动，他发出嘘声安抚Jared，Jared嘀咕着，慢慢放下螯夹，抓紧了Jensen伸到他胸前来的足爪。

这一次清醒着冲进乱流里的体验和上一次比起来好受多了，Jensen还没来得及提醒Jared，他们就感觉到一阵强烈的水流冲在自己身上。但是他们被卷得紧紧的，一直稳定地朝着一个方向行进着，Misha不出一会儿就把他们拉到了风平浪静的水域，Jensen睁开眼睛，看到周围有无数透明的慎戎飘在他们周围，这些浮游生物睡着了，只在乌贼划水的时候朝着两边散开，像一个大大的生命体一样，规律而同一地呼吸着，三只外来生物丝毫没有扰乱他们禅意的世界。

Jensen观察了一会儿，发觉现在又是白天了，海面上已经有光透下来，他能感觉到周围的明亮和海洋重新活跃起来的兴奋。他低声问Jared：“嘿，Jared，你饿了吗？”

Jared没好气地哼了一声：“我不吃你那瘦小的螯。”

“我没说要给你吃，我只是……算了别介意，假如你改变主意，Jared，让我知道好吗？”

Jared又哼了一声：“我不会饿的。”

“不，Jared，假如是我独自受困我也会吃的，你不必——”

“Jen我再说一遍，我不会吃你那个该死的螯，你在想什么？”

Misha在他们前面大声地咳嗽了一下，说：“寄居蟹都像你们一样腻歪吗？”

“我们没有腻歪！”两只寄居蟹同时吼出声。Misha又一次格叽格叽地笑了，听起来又不详又恐怖，他揶揄地说：“我第一次看到在繁殖季同居的同性寄居蟹，我是不是认识了珊瑚的名人？”

“等到了珊瑚礁你就知道了。现在往东边走吧，我们把海玻璃埋在珊瑚礁东边的一个洞穴里，已经不远了。”Jensen没好气地说。

Misha兴奋地发出咯咯的声音，Jensen扭开头，不去看他的喙在他们身体附近兴奋地开合。Jared深深地打量了Jensen一眼，给了他一个安慰的眼神，Misha游泳的速度实在是太快了，不一会儿他们就到了东部珊瑚礁，和往常不同的是，这里一片寂静，公主海葵们全都紧紧的缩成一个个小团子，鱼们也不出来了，像是知道这里来了不属于珊瑚礁的强大肉食者似的。Jensen大声地指挥着Misha游到他说的地方，这里是一个又大又黝黑的洞穴，在洞穴上方长着一些小棵的海藻，四周一片诡异的宁静。

“你们珊瑚礁总是这么安静？”Misha有些不安地四处看了看，Jared说：“我们只是找了个安静的地方存放我们的宝藏，假如这里每天都鱼来虾往，我不保证你还能拿到海玻璃。”

Misha看起来被说服了，他满意地在鲜艳的珊瑚上方悬停着，松开腕足，放下了Jensen，命令他说：“你去把海玻璃搬出来。”

Jensen在沙地上滚了一滚，站稳了昂起头坚定地说：“我把它们埋起来了，没有我的伴侣我没法一个人拿出它们。”

“见鬼的你的伴侣，你的小情人必须在我这。”Misha低吼着，用长腕做了个威胁的姿势。

“这个地方进去之后还有很多小路，我们埋海玻璃的地方是用螯测量出来的，我们两个的螯。你不放他下来，我就没法找到洞穴具体在哪儿！！”

Misha气得眼珠乱转，他狠狠把Jared扔了下来，Jared在沙地上痛苦地翻滚着，小声呻吟了起来。Jensen忙去扶着他，他们互相搀扶着慢慢往又深又黑的岩洞走过去，Jensen一边走一边挥舞着螯夹，用只有他俩能听到的声音鼓励Jared：“Jared，动起来，挥一挥你的螯，让那家伙以为我们在量地面！”

Jared已经被摔得有些不清醒了，但是他仍然听话地举起了螯，像跳舞一样慢慢跟着Jensen往洞穴入口处走。Misha紧紧跟着他们，他的两条捕食腕就在寄居蟹们不足一寸的距离之外。在洞口，Jensen深深看了Jared一眼，Jared轻松地说：“那么，你准备好挖出我们的宝藏了？”Jensen点点头，他深吸一口气，张嘴高声说：“我们一起，三、二、一 ——Genevieve！！！！！”

他嘶吼着喊出了Genevieve的名字，简直是使出了吃海藻的力气。Misha愣了一下，就在这一瞬间，寄居蟹们同时默契地往洞穴里冲了进去，而美丽的Genevieve像一支捕鱼的水枪一样从洞穴里猛冲了出来，张着嘴一口咬住了乌贼的两条捕食腕，Misha痛呼一声，喷出一大团墨汁，海水被染得一片墨黑。Genevieve惊讶之下松开嘴，矫健地整个钻出了洞穴——对一条宅鳗来说，钻出来可真是非常不容易的一件事——她裙带状的明黄色背鳍在水里摇动，美丽修长而健壮的身体愤怒地把这团墨汁拍了个遍。

可是Misha已经趁着她松开牙齿的时候逃走了，Genevieve没能捕食他。她仍然没有钻回洞穴，而是搅动着海水，试图让这块墨汁更快消散。等黑色稍稍散去，视野逐渐恢复之后，她威严地四处查看着，找寻乌贼的身影。公主海葵们终于舒展开了自己的手臂，她们仍然是东部珊瑚礁最吵的生物，随着海流齐声喊着：“他走啦！”“深海来的家伙都很坏！”“他被你赶走啦！”“Genny好棒！”“Genny赶走了乌贼！”

最终那团墨汁终于被海流稀释得一点儿都不剩，东部珊瑚礁恢复了美丽与宁静。Genevieve这才轻轻合上她长满尖利长牙齿的嘴，呼唤着小寄居蟹们：“Jensen？你可以出来了。”

Jensen探了一半身子出来，Jared从另外一边小心翼翼地往外看。海葵们说话的声音更大了，Jensen跳过去，挡在Jared身前，把他从Genevieve的洞穴里拉了出来。Genevieve笑着说：“危险的繁殖季，对吧？”

“我敢说不是繁殖季乌贼也一样危险。”

“可是繁殖季给了你好东西。”Genevieve眨着眼睛，示意Jensen身后的Jared。Jared正努力把自己从旧的螺壳里扯出来，他稍微动一下就疼得直抽抽，Jensen狠狠按住了他，Jared顺势抓住Jensen，耀武扬威地在沙地上晃悠，大声和每一个愿意搭理他的海葵介绍自己，像是完全不觉得自己碎掉的螺壳有多难看似的：“谢谢大家救了我们的命！我是住在西北角的Jared！我和 _我的配偶_ _Jensen_ 会感谢大家的！”

Jensen非常非常庆幸自己是一只寄居蟹，他的外骨骼不会因为这一点事就红的像熟了一样。虽然他本来就很红，只是不可能再红了。

“Jared，你不需要强调这个词。”

“我没有强调，只是说出事实，你太在意它所要才会觉得我在强调。”

“……比起这个你不觉得你的背壳需要换一换？”

Genevieve游过来观察了一下Jared，说：“我认识一只刺鱼，我饶过他一命，所以他现在比较听我的话。或许他能帮你弄好这个地方，在你找到新的壳之前，不需要脱下旧的。”她用胸鳍比划了一下：“你现在脱下来后背可能要裂开。”

Jared狂热地点头，看起来一点都不像是脊背裂了一条大口子的伤患：“顺便让他补好Jensen的螯！”

Genevieve只轻轻点了点头就游了出去，等她带着刺鱼Jason回来之后，Jared得到了一个混合着漂亮的海藻和小块珊瑚的新背壳，不知道怎么回事，那让他的壳看起来没有变漂亮，但是Jensen喜欢他的新造型，他不会告诉Jared的，免得Jared决定永远带着这个壳过日子。

Jensen让Jason补着他的螯，说：“你得搬到我那儿去住。”

“那么我们现在是伴侣了对吗？”

Jensen害羞到没法看Jared的眼睛，但是他依然努力地回答：“没错。”刺鱼Jason在一边吹了个口哨，把一坨海藻盖在Jensen的螯上，Jensen比划了一下自己的左螯，说：“只是方便我的朋友Chris照顾我们。”

“Chris！我喜欢他，他也许能匀一点食物给我们？”

“放心吧，他会的。”

“繁殖季过了之后，我依然能住在你的洞穴里对吗？”

“是的Jared。”

“我们好了之后，你会给我找一个新壳对吗？”

“没错，而且等你换壳的时候，我们得找个大一点的。”

Jared在壳里做小幅度的伸展运动，他哼哼着说：“就是我们俩都能钻进去的那种壳？”

“就是我们俩能一起住的那种壳。”

“你的螯也会长好对吗？”

Jensen不明白为什么Jared一脱离危险，就完全失去了刚才在危险中的坚定成熟的品质。但是他依然不会告诉Jared他其实很喜欢Jared这样撒娇，就像是他永远不会告诉Jared他其实爱死Jared又笨拙又难看的求偶舞蹈一样。

“是的，Jared，我们都会好起来的。”

刺鱼Jason抱怨地说：“你们俩真是闪得让人双目暴盲。”Jensen和Jared相视一笑，依偎在一起。Jensen知道他们会怎么样，这个繁殖季让他彻底改变了，他知道他们会被彼此好好照顾，然后他们会恢复健康，找到新壳，一起在西南角生活，直到下一个，下下一个繁殖季，直到他们生命中的每一个繁殖季。

 【完】


End file.
